Together: An Irosami Story
by MargretEverdeen
Summary: She couldn't help the anxious feeling that crept up her spine when she heard the news of his return. She couldn't help it that when he finally appeared at the top of the stairs, her knees went weak.
1. Impulse

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help the anxious yet excited feeling that crept up her spine when she heard the news of his return. She couldn't help it that when he finally appeared at the top of the stairs, her knees went weak. She didn't care about the shocked looks everyone gave her as she abandoned the group and ran towards him.

She didn't care that there were tears streaming down her face as he welcomed her with open arms. She didn't care what the others thought as he lifted her in the air and spun her around, then finally setting her down and dipping her back for a kiss. She didn't care about the public display of affection in front of everyone. She didn't care that everyone stood with shocked faces. She just didn't care. He was back, finally back. And he was hers.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he pulled out of the kiss.

Asami choked back a sob and smiled.

"I've missed you too." She said with happy tears.

"Ehmm" someone coughed.

They finally stood up straight and looked at the group of people watching them. The looks on their faces ranged from shocked to confused to happy.

* * *

"So for a whole year you two have been sending letters back and forth and didn't bother to tell any of us?" Korra said from across the table. Asami blushed as she looked down at the cup of tea in her hand. Iroh smirked in to his cup as took a sip of his tea.

"Yes." Asami said softly.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Korra shouted excitedly. Asami only continued to blush as she avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Miss. Sato and I wanted to keep our relationship quite until I returned. That way when we were finally together we could discuss what direction our relationship would take." Iroh said smoothly as he placed a hand on her knee.

"But I guess we don't need to discuss much." He said under his breath as he took another sip. It was just loud enough for Asami to hear. She only continued to blush as she hid her smile behind her napkin, pretending to wipe food from her mouth.

* * *

"I didn't even know you two ever really talked to each other! Tell me how it all started!" Korra said excitedly from her seat on the bed. Asami kept smiling and blushing as she sat at her vanity, brushing her hair.

She finally looked at Korra threw the mirror and responded, "I really shouldn't have acted the way I did out there. I was so impulsive."

"Love is impulsive!" Korra said replied. "Now go on and tell me how this all started. I can't believe you hid this from me for so long!"

Asami sighed putting her hair brush down. She turned in her seat and faced Korra, smiling.

"Well, it all started when…"

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I'm really excited about this story. I don't know how many Irosami shippers are out there but I hope you guys enjoy this pairing as much as I enjoy writing about it. Let me know what you guys think! Criticism is always welcome. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story!**

**Oh and to all my followers who where expecting a Bolinora fic, don't fret! I still plan on writing it! I was just sitting at my computer when this story sort of just spilled out of me. I will probably start the Bolinora fic this weekend. Then I'll be working on these two stories for the next few weeks.**

**Oh and this story takes place in the same "universe" as my _Together_ series. Only, it hasn't been five years yet. Like this is before baby Mya. This chapter takes place a year after the defeat of Amon. There will be flash backs of right after the defeat and of what happens during the year that leads up to this chapter. But that will all become clear as the story goes on.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Care For a Dance?

"Miss. Sato?"

Asami turned around to see General Iroh approaching her. "You'll catch a cold if you're out here for much longer. You should come inside and celebrate with the rest of us."

Asami gave him a small smile and turned back around to look at the view. She was standing outside on a balcony looking at Republic City's lights.

"It's a little hard for me to celebrate at the moment." She said softly as he came up next to her.

It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Amon and Korra gaining her bending back. After a couple of celebrations in the South Pole, Republic City's Council threw a grand ball in the Avatar's honor.

"Oh." Was all the General was able to say.

They stood there on the balcony for a few minutes just enjoying the view. Asami was grateful for the silence but started feeling a little awkward with the General's presence.

"So…" Asami started to say.

"Care for a dance Miss. Sato?" Iroh interrupted turning to her and offering his hand. Asami was little shocked. She wasn't expecting that. She looked at his open hand then up to his face. He seemed very sincere.

Asami sighed and turned back to the view of the city.

"Look, General Iroh, I-

"Please. Just Iroh." He interrupted.

"Iroh." Asami continued, "I just got out of a relationship and I'm not looking to fool around with anyone else for a _long _time. I have to deal with the stresses of taking over my father's company and I don't need a silly boy to tie me down."

Iroh watched her talk, with an amused smirk on his face. "With all due respect Miss. Sato-

"Asami. Please." She interrupted.

"Asami…" Iroh continued with a smirk. "I was simply asking for a dance. I meant nothing more by it."

Asami turned beat red and tried to hide her face from Iroh. Iroh just stood there watching her with a smirk on his face.

"A dance would be lovely." She whispered.

* * *

Asami couldn't believe it. What had started as a day she was _not _looking forward to had turned into one of the greatest nights of her life.

Asami started getting tired of the formal balls and fancy celebrations. Sure she loved a good party every now and then but after all the events of the war, Asami just wanted to curl up by a fire place with her favorite tea, and just have some time to herself.

But no, she was to attend the ball being thrown by Republic City. Of course she didn't have to go, but Asami would never be so rude as to turn down such an invitation. Plus many people wanted her there, since she did help save the city.

So Asami bit her tongue and attended the party with a smiling face and tried to enjoy herself. That was until she spotted Mako slow dancing with Korra. She couldn't bare it and stepped outside onto the balcony.

Asami didn't hate Korra. She didn't hate that Mako was with her now. She knew Mako and Korra where meant for each other. She just wished she would have never gotten in the way of that. But seeing Mako with his arms around Korra, so protectively, only reminded Asami that she didn't have anyone anymore. Her mother died when she was young, her father turned out to be a traitor, and now she had no one to love.

So Asami stood on the balcony feeling sorry for herself until a certain general came up to her. They ended up sharing a dance which turned into many dances, which then turned into spending the rest of the night together.

They were dancing together all night, slow songs and fast ones. If they weren't dancing they were sitting together talking. Finally the ball had ended.

"Oh." Asami said looking over the General's shoulders. "I think we're the last ones here."

Iroh, who was still slow dancing with Asami, looked up to see the dance hall empty, except for the staff people cleaning.

"Music isn't even playing, anymore." She said, embarrassed. Iroh smirked and pulled away from Asami.

"My apologies Miss. Sato. I seem to have lost track of time. May I escort you home?"

Asami looked up at the general. She had a great time with him tonight, but she didn't want things to get carried away.

As if reading her mind, Iroh said, "I just want to make sure you get home safely. It'll give me some peace of mind to know you're home safe."

Asami smiled at his genuine tone. Taking his hand she replied, "I'd love that."

* * *

"Wow." Iroh said as he pulled up to the Sato Estate.

"What? I'm willing to bet that the Fire Nation palace is much bigger." Asami said as she started to unbuckle her seat.

Iroh smirked as he got out of the car and came around to open Asami's door.

"Well yes," he said with a smirk, "However, there are many people living there. You live here all by yourself?"

Asami stepped out of the car and took Iroh's arm that he was offering. They walked up the steps to the front door.

"Well there used to be a lot of people here but all the staff left after the truth came out about my father. I'll hire a new staff once I get things going with Future Industries." Asami replied.

Iroh noticed the littlest bit of sadness behind her confession.

"By the way, I'm terribly sorry about all of that. When we were at your father's air base, I never took the time to realize how hard this must have been for you. I apologize for not being more sympathetic at the time." Iroh said as they reached the front door.

Asami turned to face Iroh with a surprised look on her face. Sure people felt sorry for her but no one had really apologized to her yet. Asami stared into Iroh's eyes, looking for some sort of pity. But all she could find was true genuine remorse.

"Why don't you come inside?" Asami said softly.

* * *

"So what are your plans now?"

"Well, I've taken over Future Industries. I plan on picking up where it left off… without the secret weapons of course."

Iroh and Asami where sitting in front of a large fire-place. They were sitting on some comfy cushions and sharing tea. Asami had changed into some comfy sleepwear while Iroh had his boots and jacket off to reveal a simple white shirt. They had been up for hours just talking and learning all kinds of things about each other.

"Aren't you a worried, since you're so young?" Iroh asked

"I think you doubt my abilities as a leader, General." Asami said smirking.

Iroh smirked as he took another sip of tea. No matter how many times he tried to correct her, she kept using his title, "General", instead of just calling him Iroh.

"I meant no such thing Miss. Sato." Iroh retorted. He, being the gentlemen that he was, kept calling her by _her_ proper title. Asami smirked as he said this. Calling each other by such official titles had turned into a sort of flirting game between them. Though neither of them would admit it.

"What about you? What are your plans?" Asami asked.

"Well, I'll be working with Bumi's fleet to help restore things here in Republic City." Iroh answered.

"Hmm, so I'll probably be seeing you quite a bit." Asami wondered aloud.

"I believe so Miss. Sato."

* * *

**AN: Finally! I've been meaning to get the next chapter up for some time now. But I've been busy and things happen. Plus I was on a roll with my Bolinora fic for a while.**

**This chapter is basically a flash back. Incase you don't remember, in the last chapter, it ended with Asami saying "It all started when..." well this is 'how it started'. I hope that was clear enough. If not, let me know. This story is gonna travel through a lot of time. **

**To all my followers who were expecting the next chapter in my Bolinora fic, I'm sorry! I've been have serious writers block with it. I know exactly how I want it to end but I don't know how to get there. Does that make sense? I'm really sorry and I will do my best to get another chapter up as soon as possible.**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? I got some reviews from my Bolinora story saying that I need to make longer chapters. I really tried. I hope this is long enough for you guys. I'll probably have another chapter up soon.**

**Oh and I changed the picture too. I just love this one. But what do you guys think? Did you like the old picture better? It was the one of Asami kissing Iroh on the cheek and her hair was up in a ponytail. Keep or old one? let me know!**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys think. In the reviews let me know if I need to work on something. Please and thank you! criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Wait For Me

One month. That's all it took. In one month, Iroh and Asami became very close. It was a month of witty remarks and shameless flirting. After waking up in front of the fireplace that morning after the ball, Iroh took Asami out to tea.

"This is one of my favorite tea shops." Iroh said as he led her inside the shop with his hand on the small of her back.

"You seem to know a lot about tea." Asami commented as Iroh held the door open for her.

Iroh smirked and replied, "It runs in the family."

And now it had become a daily ritual for the two. For the past month, rather it be in the morning, the afternoon, or late at night; at some point in the day, Iroh would pick Asami up from her estate and take her to his favorite tea shop. They would sit in their booth for hours, enjoying tea and just getting to know everything about each other.

As the two were finishing up their tea, one night, Iroh asked, "Would you like to go for a walk in the park?"

Asami looked up from her tea and smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

As the pair strolled through the park at night time, Asami couldn't help but sense that Iroh seemed a little nervous. He was a little… tense.

From a young age, Iroh was taught to be a gentleman, espicially to women. So Iroh always offered his arm to Asami whenever they walked anywhere. However, as they were strolling through the park, he had yet to do so. Asami was confused. Had she done something wrong?

Asami decided to do something bold. Now, Asami was normally a bold and confident person, but ever since the war and losing all her loved ones, Asami put a wall up, so she wouldn't have to get hurt again, especially when it came to men. However, rather he knew it or not, Iroh was slowly but surely tearing that wall down.

So Asami deciding to take a risk, took Iroh's arm and wrapped her arms around it, leaning into him as they continued to stroll through the park. Iroh gasped and looked down at her. He wasn't expecting that. However, as he looked down at her smiling face, he visibly relaxed and welcomed her touch.

Finally the pair made it to a little pond. It was a beautiful pond filled, with a family of turtle ducks swimming around, lily pads, flowers, and it even had a beautiful tree looming over it with branches and leaves cascading down onto one side of the pond.

Next to the pond was a little bench. Iroh led Asami to it and they sat down. They sat there for a few minutes with Asami resting her head on his shoulder, and still clinging to his arm. Asami let out a content sigh as they watched the turtle duck family. Iroh looked down at her peaceful face and took a deep breath. He was dreading what he was about to tell her.

"Asami?" Iroh asked.

Asami sat up and looked into his face. He almost never called her by her first name. This worried her a little. When she looked up at Iroh, she noticed a nervous, almost sad look on his face.

"Yes?" Asami asked with concern.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Now Asami was really nervous.

"What?" she asked.

"The restoration of Republic City has gone much faster than expected. I mean with so many people helping, it's really no surprise." Iroh started.

"Yes, things have been great with the city." Asami added still not sure where he was going with this.

"Well you see, they don't really need my fleet and I anymore…"

Asami's brow furrowed as he continued speaking. She did not like where this was going.

"So we've been called to deploy again."

Asami stared at him unmoving. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. He was leaving?

"How long?" she whispered.

"About a year." he replied solemnly.

Asami sat back, letting go of his arm, and looked away from Iroh and into the pond. She couldn't believe it. Just when she was starting to trust someone again. Just when she was letting him in, he was leaving. Just like everyone else she cared about. This realization made her stomach churn.

"Asami?" Iroh asked. He didn't like the distant look in her eyes. He wanted her to say something.

"When do you leave?" She whispered again, still not moving.

After a long pause, Iroh finally answered as he watched Asami's face, "Tomorrow." Asami gasped and snapped her head to look at Iroh. She felt so betrayed. How could he do this? She wanted him in her life, but he was leaving. Asami felt sick. She felt hurt. She immediately stood up and stormed away. She couldn't deal with all these emotions. She had to stay strong. She couldn't trust anyone.

"Asami!" Iroh shouted. He jumped off the bench and ran after her. He didn't want things to end like this. He had to talk to her.

"Asami!" He said almost pleading, as he caught up to her. He was expecting her to turn and look at him, but instead, she simply ignored him and kept walking. _Stay Strong_ Asami told herself. She couldn't let herself be weak or open to pain.

"Asami!" He said a little frustrated. This time he grabbed her wrist and forced her to spin around and face him.

"How could you do this to me?" She shouted. Forget being strong. She was hurt. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I trusted you! I thought there was something between us!"

"There is! We can still be something!" Iroh shouted, almost pleading with her.

"How?" she shouted back. Now the tears were streaming down her face. "I knew I shouldn't have started to trust anyone! I was only going to get hurt again!" She refused to look at his face as she tried pulling away from him. He held her wrists to try keep her close to him.

"Asami please!" He shouted again. This time he grabbed ahold of her shoulders. "I'm not ending this! Whatever _this_ may be, I don't want it to end. I'm not saying goodbye! I'm asking you to wait."

"Wait?" Asami sobbed. A spark of hope shot through her.

"Yes. If you wait for me, I promise I'll wait for you. I care about you. Wait for me, and when I return, we'll figure out what this is." Iroh said, emphasizing the 'this' as he took both of her hands in his.

Asami's tears slowed as she took in what Iroh was saying. He wasn't leaving her; he just wanted her to wait for him. Asami looked up into Iroh's eyes. It was then that she realized just how much she truly cared about him.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I'll wait for you." All the pain flooded out of her and she was filled with pure happiness.

Iroh smiled down at her. He was so relieved. He lifted her up and spun her around. As he put her back down on her feet, he leaned down and desperately pressed his lips to hers. He never wanted to let her go. Asami melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her in closer by the small of her back, holding her roughly to him, trying to create as little space between them as possible. He had to be as close to her as he possibly could. He wanted to remember how her soft lips felt against his. They desperately clung to each other, never wanting to forget how the other felt.

Unfortunately they eventually had to break apart for air. As they pulled out of the kiss, they stayed as close to each other as possible by resting their foreheads on the other's.

"I'll write to you every day." Asami whispered.

Iroh smiled and whispered back, "Me too."

* * *

The next morning Asami stood on the docks, in silence, as she watched General Iroh's ship sail off.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I sort of rewrote this chapter. Well not really, I more... edited it. I wanted more emotion! And I'm really satisfied with how it turned out. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Anywyas, I'm having so much fun with this story. Irosami is starting to become my OTP even more then Makorra. Ahh! I can't believe I said that. **

**Anyways! Please let me know what you guys are thinking. ****Too short? Too long? Spelling? Grammer? Just plain sucked? Just plain awesome? Let me know! The reviews seriously keep me going.**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Why So Formal?

_General Iroh,_

_How are things on the ship? I do hope everything is running smoothly. Are the improvements from Future Industries to your liking? Please let me know if there is anything I should be aware of._

_Things are quiet her in Republic City. Reconstruction is almost finished thanks to all the help from the United Forces. All the celebration parties are finally starting to die down. I'm thankful for that. Now I can focus on Future Industries. I'm hoping that by diving into my work, time will go quickly until your return._

_I'm looking forward to your letter. Stay safe._

_Asami Sato_

* * *

_My Dearest Asami,_

_Why so formal? I hope that in our time apart, you have not forgotten how close we have grown. I hope you are comfortable enough to tell me everything. Please, tell me how you're feeling, things that have made you happy and things that have bothered you while I am gone. I don't want to miss a thing. There is no need to be so formal with me._

_The ship is running wonderfully, thanks to Future Industries. Only a week out and we already hit a huge storm. But the ship stood strong. I believe I owe you thanks for all the improvements you had recommended. _

_Next week we will be stopping in a part of the Earth Kingdom. I know of this little tea shop owned by an old widow. It is some of the best tea I have ever had. I plan on bringing some of her tea leaves back, for us to share. Tell me, is there anything in the Earth Kingdom that you would like. I can send you something along with my next letter._

_I miss you. So much. _

_Yours truly,_

_Iroh_

* * *

_My Dearest Iroh,_

_Is that better? I'm sorry. I can't help but feel a little nervous about this long distance thing. I await your return eagerly, but I fear in your absence you will grow bored of these letters or you will meet some beautiful Earth Kingdom girl. As you know I have a hard time trusting. I trust you though. I will try harder to share my feelings._

_Future Industries is struggling to get back on its feet. Many people are skeptical of an 18 year old taking over the company. It also does not help that we used to have Equalists ties. But I'm not giving up hope. I know I can take this company to new heights. Do you think I can do it?_

_I wish you were here. You'd be able to comfort me, after a long day of work, with your warm tea and fascinating stories of your travels._

_I'm excited you are able to stop by one of your favorite tea shops and I look forward to tasting this tea. But please do not send me anything. I have everything I could possibly want. Except for you. The only thing I ask for is that you stay safe._

_I miss you too. I can't wait until I get to see you again._

_Always Waiting,_

_Asami Sato_

* * *

_My dearest Asami,_

_Yes. Much better. Your last letter truly warms my heart. I want you to know that you can always trust me. Just as you wait for me in Republic city, I wait for you. I could never find an Earth Kingdom girl more beautiful then you. Trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. You have my heart in Republic city so there's no way I could give it to anyone else._

_I'm sorry to hear about Future Industries' struggles. But I know you can handle it. Let people be skeptical. Age has nothing to do with what a strong person you are. Many people were skeptical when I first became a General. No one thought a 20 year old could handle the job. It's been four years now and look at all the accomplishments my fleet and I have._

_I wish I was with you to. I would give you ginger tea with a hint of cinnamon. Then we could sit in front of the fire place and I would tell you your favorite stories. I miss you. It starts to get lonely here on a ship full of sweaty men. _

_I anxiously wait until I can return into your arms._

_Always Yours,_

_Iroh_

Asami and Iroh's letters continued like this for months. She would tell him of her struggles with Future Industries, her joys in the little things, and of how much she missed him. He would tell her of all the new things he saw on his deployment, struggles with commanding his fleet, and how much he missed _her._

However, one day, as Asami was sitting at her desk in her office, the delivery boy came with his weekly stack of letters. As he handed them off to Asami, she excitedly took them from his hand. She flipped through the letters and frowned when none of them were from General Iroh.

"Is there any more?" She asked as the delivery boy was about to step out the door.

"Uhh, no mam. That's all." He answered.

"Are you sure? Can you check your bag again? I was expecting a certain letter."

The delivery boy dug through his bag of letters only to find that there was nothing for her.

"Sorry mam. That's all I got."

"Oh. Well thank you for looking." Asami said frowning. As soon as he stepped out of the room, Asami opened her desk drawer and pulled out her stationary and fountain pen.

_Dear Iroh,_

_I did not receive your letter this week. I'm assuming it got lost. That's alright. I just want to know you are safe. _

_Things are really turning around with Future Industries. Just like you said. Thank you for believing in me._

_I can't wait to hear from you again. I anxiously await your next letter. Hopefully it won't get lost this time. Are you being safe? _

_Always Yours,_

_Asami Sato_

The next week rolled around and Asami couldn't wait for Iroh's letter. It had now been two weeks since she heard from him. However, when the delivery boy returned with that week's letters, there was still nothing from Iroh. Now Asami was worried. She frowned as she pulled out her stationary again.

_Iroh, _

_Where are you? I'm starting to worry. I don't mean to sound needy but, it's been three weeks since I've heard from you. Are you ok? Is something wrong? _

_I understand if you're busy. I can only imagine how hard it must be to command a whole fleet. But please, let me know how you are. Even if it's the shortest letter, I'll breathe a little easier once I hear from you._

_Always Waiting,_

_Asami_

When a fourth week passed, and still no word from Iroh, Asami was frantic. In all the sixth months that they were writing, Iroh and never gone this long without sending some kind of letter to her.

Asami was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair as she watched herself in the mirror. As she gazed at her reflection, Asami could see the dried tear stains on her cheek and her puffy red eyes. She was a mess. She was so worried for Iroh.

"Pull yourself together Asami." She told herself. Asami was having dinner at Air Temple Island with Tenzin's family and Korra. She could not show up looking like a complete mess.

* * *

Asami hadn't realized what a big dinner it turned out to be. Not only was it Korra and Tenzin's family, but Mako and Bolin had come over too. Bumi, Tenzin's brother was also there. During the Entire dinner conversation, Asami stayed rather quiet. Her mind kept wandering to Iroh.

"Asami? Are you alright?" Korra asked. Asami looked up from her food and turned to look at Korra who was sitting next to her. Korra looked concerned. Asami looked around the table and noticed that Mako, Bolin, and a few others held the same concerned look.

Asami sat up straight and replied "Yes, I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day at work." She put on her best smile to try and help convince them. Everyone nodded and continued on with their meals.

"Yes, how are things with Future Industries?" Asked Tenzin from across the table. Asami was glad for the change of subject.

"Things are great. The company is really taking off." Asami replied smiling.

"That's wonderful." Pema added. "How's the Sato Estate? It must be pretty lonely in such a giant place. You should start dating again."

Asami choked on her drink at Pema's bluntness. Asami hadn't told her friends of her and Iroh's relationship. They had decided to keep things quiet until his return.

"Pema!" Tenzin coughed, while nudging her with his elbow.

"No. No. It's fine." Asami said. "Things are uh... fine now that I have a staff again. They keep me plenty of company."

"Well that's nice dear." Pema continued. "You such a lovely young lady. I just don't want to see you get carried away with your company and forget to have a social life. I know of plenty of fine young men who would be in-

"No it's fine!" Asami interrupted. "Trust me. I'm totally fine." Asami glanced around the table and noticed everyone giving her a skeptical look.

"So…" Asami said awkwardly. As she glanced around the table her eyes landed on Mako and Bolin. "How are things in your new apartment above the Pro Bending Arena?" She desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Things are great!" Bolin said enthusiastically. "You should come by some time. It's so much nicer than last time."

"The reconstruction from the United Forces made it like a real apartment and not just some crummy attic." Mako said.

"Yeah it's a great place to crash after practice." Korra added.

But Korra's statement fell on deaf ears as Asami was reminded of the United Forces, she thought of Iroh. Thinking of Iroh made Asami worry all over again.

"Speaking of the United Forces!" Bumi said excitedly. "I just got word in from Iroh's fleet."

Asami gasped and looked up at Bumi from across the table. Korra gave Asami a confused look when she noticed her reaction. Asami noticed and tried to act normal. But on the inside she was going crazy.

"Oh? How is he?" Tenzin asked.

"It's the craziest thing. The fleet was passing by, near the North Pole when a horrible Ice storm came down on them. The ships where perfectly safe and no one was harmed, but the ships where frozen in place for weeks. There was so much ice that even all the water benders couldn't bend it away before more ice froze over. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere and with no way of reaching anyone."

"Why didn't they just send a telegraph?" Korra asked.

"I guess the telegraph machine was damaged in the storm." Bumi answered. "Anyways, after being stuck for a few days and no sign of anyone finding them, General Iroh got all the water benders together and had them form a makeshift boat out of ice. He sent them off to the North Pole to get help." Finally after a week, they returned with the entire Northern Water Tribe Army. It took some time but they finally managed to get all the ships out of there. They stayed in the North Pole for about a week or so to repair the ships."

Asami's heart was doing flip flops. Iroh was safe. He wasn't hurt or ignoring her letters! The reason he didn't reply was because he was stuck in ice! He probably didn't even get any of her letters until he was docked in the North Pole.

"Wow, that's a crazy story." Bolin said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Iroh's smart thinking who knows what could have happened." Korra added.

Asami smiled to herself. Of course Iroh would be able to handle any situation. Finally hearing of Iroh, Asami knew she was going to sleep easy that night. Hopefully she would hear form Iroh any day now.

* * *

_My Dearest Asami,_

_I'm so sorry for having worried you. You will never believe what happened to me. If I could have gotten a letter out to you, believe me, I would have. _

Asami skimmed over the detail of his story telling about the frozen North. She had already heard about it from Bumi and she did not want to hear about it again. She just wanted to know that he was ok.

_Thankfully everything is back in order now._

_Yes, I am perfectly safe and so is the rest of my fleet. I don't know if we would have survived that storm if it weren't for Future Industries' improvements to our ships. I'm so thankful._

_I'm sorry this letter has to be so short. I have a lot of things to catch up on with the time lost in the North. I'm afraid to say that I might be gone a little longer than expected. Please don't be angry. I understand if you're upset. Please wait for me. I haven't forgotten about you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Iroh_

Asami was so relieved to have finally heard from Iroh, that she didn't care his return would be later than originally planned. As long as she knew he was safe, nothing mattered to her.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhhhh! Finally! A new chapter. I was totally dragging my feet when it came to updating. I just want to say thank you to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing. You guys were seriously so helpful. I'm so thankful to have such amazing followers. I'm so thankful. **

**Oh and did anyone notice how I tried to sneak in Iroh's age. It's 24 in my mind. So yeah...**

**As for my Bolinorra story, I've decided to put that on the back burner while I focus on this one. I promise I will finish it, but I've just been having so many Irosami feels that I'm just more focused on this write now. But I think Bolinora week is comimg up real soon so once that happens I know I'll be in the mood to update that.**

**Anyways, what did you guys think of this chapter? It's one of my longest. (Which is actually kind of sad cause it's only like 2,298 words and the stories I read are like 16,000) Too long? Want longer? Spelling? Grammer? Just plain boring? Let me know! I thrive of of your feed back. Criticisim is always welcome!**

**Thanks so much for reading! You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it! **


	5. Ruining The Surprise

It had been about a week since the news of Iroh's North Pole fiasco. Now that Asami knew Iroh was alright, she was finally calm, and was able to focus on things like work and her friends. In fact, Korra and Asami were out in Republic city having a girl's day.

"This would look good on you, Korra." Asami said as she pulled out a fire nation styled dress and showed it to Korra.

Korra looked up from the hanging clothes she was currently looking through and scrunched her nose as soon as she saw what Asami was holding up.

"I'll stick to water tribe stuff." She said. Asami smiled as she put the dress back on the rack and started browsing through the other dresses hanging on the rack.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." Korra said. "In like two weeks we're having a little welcome home dinner on the Island, for Iroh. Want to come?"

Asami gasped and snapped her head up to look at Korra.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

Korra gave her a confused look then replied slowly "I said we're having-

"No" Asami interrupted. "I know what you said, but I mean Iroh… he's not supposed to be back for a few more months."

"I know." Korra answered. "But because of that whole North Pole thing they decided to cancel the rest of the deployment."

Asami couldn't believe it. Iroh was coming back! Why hadn't he told her? Did he not want her to know? Maybe Korra was wrong. She seemed pretty sure of herself. Asami spent the rest of the day in daze. She was so excited yet worried. Why hadn't he told her?

That night when Asami went home, she headed straight for her office. She sat down at her desk and pulled out some stationary.

_Dearest Iroh,_

_Today, Korra informed me that you were returning much sooner than originally planned. She invited me to your 'Welcome Back Dinner' on Air Temple Island. Although I am happy for you early return I cannot help but question why you did not tell me. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Asami_

A few days later Asami received a letter from Iroh.

_My Dearest Asami, _

_Yes, I am returning home early. I'm sorry you had to find out from Korra. I can only imagine what you must have been feeling when she told you. The reason I did not tell you was because I was planning to surprise you. Remind me to thank Avatar Korra for ruining the surprise. However, now that you know, I hope to see you there at Air Temple Island when the ship docks. I cannot wait until I get to see you again. I'm counting down the days until I can hold you in my arms again._

_Forever Yours,_

_Iroh_

Asami blushed as she read the last line of Iroh's letter. She was so relieved to find out the real reason as to why he hadn't told her. Now that she knew the truth, Asami was practically bouncing around with excitement. Iroh was coming back!

* * *

Asami was practically shaking when she arrived at Air Temple Island. Luckily the no one else seemed to notice. Everyone was sitting casually inside the living room in Tenzin's house when Bumi walked in.

"Alright everyone! His shipped just docked. He'll be on the island in a couple of minutes." He announced. Asami could hear her heart beating like drums inside her ears. She felt like her stomach was doing flip flops. She was finally going to see Iroh. It had been a year since he asked her for that first dance.

Everyone gathered outside. They were just a few feet away from the top of the steps. Iroh was going to walk up these steps any minute now. Now Asami's palms were sweating. _He's almost here_.

"There he is!" Korra said.

Asami looked up to see his head peak up over the first few stairs, the sunset causing him to look like a silhouette. When he reached the top step he looked up to see everyone and smiled.

Asami felt like her heart would explode. A tingling sensation rushed up her spine. He was here. He was really here. Before she even realized it, her feet were moving. Iroh stopped walking towards the group when he saw Asami running towards him. He held his arms open and she practically jumped into them.

Asami felt like she was going to cry as he lifted her up and spun her around. She was so happy. They were finally back together.

When Asami started running towards Iroh, everyone was confused. Then when they started spinning and kissing, everyone was shocked. Korra walked up to them and made her presence know with a fake cough. They finally broke apart from the kiss and blushed. That night at dinner, Iroh and Asami explained their secret relationship they had been having for the past year.

* * *

"And now we're here." Asami finished explaining to Korra.

"Wow." Was all Korra could respond. "Well I got to say, you two look great together."

Asami blushed and thanked Korra.

"Well let's get out of here!" Korra shouted as she jumped up. "You have a Fire Prince to get back too."

The girls giggled as they walked out of Korra's bedroom and back to the group that was in the living room. After a filling dinner, everyone had moved to the living room to enjoy tea while listening to the radio. When Korra and Asami walked in Iroh rose from his chair and walked over to Asami. She smiled up at him as he took her hand and led her to the couch. The rest of the night was spent with everyone listening to Iroh's stories of his deployment, as they enjoyed some warm tea and each other's company.

* * *

**AN: Bwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I've finally updated! Ahh! You have no Idea how excited I am to be fianlly writing again! I started school again so I've been incredibly busy! Everyday, a little voice in my head would say "You need to write! Go write!". Finally I found the time to write a little something. I know it's short but it's all I have time for right now. I totally have the rest of the story planned out but I just have to get it down on paper. Ugh1 I went back and read the story, and after not reading or writing it for like 5 weeks, I feel like my writing really sucks. But I'm going to think positively and just keep writng and hope that it improves with time. **

**I'm going to try and make the next chapter much longer. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by this weekend. I'm also gonna try to update my Bolinora story soon. And I'm still not sure if I wanna add to the Rohan/Mya stroy. I kind of like it as a one-shot. But I have a few requests to add on to it. Let me know what you guys think.**

**And just incase this chapter was confusing to anyone, let me explain. The first cahpter is when the end of this chapter takes place. It started with Iroh and Asami being reunited then ended with Korra asking Asami about how it all started. Then chapters 2 through... well now have been that story about how it all started. Now. The "Flashback" has ended and we are "caught up" with where the first chapter was. Get it? If anyone is still confused, please let me know. I'll try to explain better. So it's basically been a year since the defeat of Amon. And Remeber, this story takes place in my "Together" universe. So this is a few years before Mako and Korra have baby Mya. The fire ferrats are still together and Mako isn't a cop. However, I'm thinking about changing it so that it does fit with the show****. I don't know. Let me know what you guys think.**

******I just want to thank you guys for reading this even though it's been weeks since I've updated. It really means a lot to me. Please let me know what you guys think! Too short? Bad grammar or spelling? (I'm a horrible speller) Too out of character? Let me know! I'm here for you guys! Criticisim is always welcome.**


	6. Glad You're Back

It was as if every stroke of his thumb was sending shock waves through her entire body. He held her hand tightly in his as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Asami watched the movement as they sat in her car driving through the city. Iroh was focused on the road with one hand on the steering wheel. Finally they came to a stop at a red light. Iroh looked over at Asami and smiled as he watched her watch their hands. He lifted her hand and brought it to his lip leaving a light kiss. Asami looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're back." She whispered.

"I've missed you." He replied.

* * *

"Everyone's faces were pretty funny when you jumped into my arms." Iroh said from his seat in front of the fire place.

Asami blushed as she sat down and handed Iroh a cup of tea. Iroh and Asami had returned to her mansion to enjoy some tea and to just catch up.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Asami answered.

"Don't be sorry." Replied Iroh.

Asami curled up next to Iroh leaning her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Speaking of the dinner, Mako approached me when you and Korra were in her bedroom." Iroh said.

Asami looked up at Iroh with a confused expression on her face.

"What'd he say?" she asked.

_Flashback:_

"_General Iroh?" _

_Iroh who was having a conversation with Tenzin turned to face Mako._

"_Yes?" he answered._

"_Can I speak with you outside?" Mako asked._

"_Uh, yes of course." Iroh said as he glanced at Tenzin. Tenzin replied with a little shrug of his shoulders. Iroh and Mako left the living room and stepped outside. _

"_What can I help you with?" Iroh asked once they were a couple of feet from the house._

"_What are you doing with Asami?"_

"_Excuse me?" Iroh replied, a little take back._

"_I want to make sure you're not going to hurt her." Mako answered._

"_I don't mean to be rude Mako, but I think our relationship is none of your business."_

_Mako sighed and said "You're right. It's just… Asami's been hurt. A lot."_

"_I'm well aware of this." Iroh replied giving Mako a skeptical look._

"_Losing her family and what… I did. Asami didn't deserve any of that pain. This past year I've seen her finally starting to get better. I just… I just don't want her to get hurt again. She deserves someone who will truly respect her."_

_Mako knew he had hurt Asami, but he still cared about her. Iroh realized this as Mako spoke. He finally relaxed and replied "Mako, I give you my word, that I will not hurt her. I care about her so much."_

_Mako seemed to relax at hearing this. "Thanks." He said. "Friends?" he asked as he held out his hand to the General. _

_Iroh took his hand and replied with a smile. "Friends."_

_End Flashback_

"Wow." Asami whispered. "I had no idea he felt that way. I mean yeah we were able to stay friends but I didn't know he cared."

"We all care about you Asami." Iroh replied as he lifted her chin with his index finger. As Asami lifted her head following his finger, she smiled up at him. They leaned in, closing the distance between them with a passionate kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Asami woke up feeling completely at peace. She and Iroh had fallen asleep on the couch in front of her fire place. Her head was rested on his chest and he had an arm wrapped protectively around her. The sun was shining in rays through the windows. Asami snuggled in closer to Iroh to avoid the light. The movement caused Iroh to stir. He woke and smiled at the sight of Asami by his side. He lowered his other hand that was previously behind his head to wrap around her.

"Morning." He said softly.

Asami was usually a morning person and got up early so she could start her long work day. But today, she so at peace that she didn't want to get up.

"Too early." She mumbled as she tried to bury her head farther into the crook of Iroh's neck.

Iroh laughed at her response and replied. "Asami, I have a meeting with some other Generals today. Maybe later tonight I could take you out to dinner?"

Asami slowly sat up. She brushed her fingers through her hair trying to make it a little less wild. Iroh sat up as well. Asami smiled up at him and replied "I'd love that."

* * *

The fancy restaurant was filled with the hustle and bustle of waiters as well as the conversations of the many guests. But to Asami and Iroh, none of it mattered. They were perfectly happy in their booth, enjoying each other's company.

"So how did you meeting go?" Asami asked as she twirled her straw in her drink. Iroh watched her with a small smile on her face.

"Well, speaking of the meeting, there's something important I have to tell you."

Asami stopped her twirling and looked up at Iroh with a worried expression. Last time he "had to tell her something", he left for a year. Iroh noticed her face and immediately said "It's good news!"

Asami shoulders relaxed. She smiled at him and replied, "Well what is it?"

"The United Forces have decided to set up a base here in the city. Well more on the outside of the city. But I mean to say is that they want me to be big part of overlooking the construction."

Asami kept staring at him. When she said nothing Iroh continued, "That means I'm staying in Republic City for a while."

Asami sat up smiling.

"At least a year." He added, smiling back at her. Asami reached across the table taking his hands in hers. She leaned across the table on her elbows and gave Iroh a long kiss.

Once the kiss was finished, Iroh smiled at her and replied, I guess this means you're happy.

Asami smiled and replied, "Very happy."

* * *

It had been about 2 months since Iroh's good news about staying in Republic city. He rented a nice Condo on the edge of the city but was practically living in Asami's mansion. He was there almost every other night. When he brought up the matter and asked her if she felt it was inappropriate, she responded by saying, "My mansion is so empty. I enjoy your company." And truthfully, she did. Sure she had the staff but she loved being by Iroh's side. They worked so well together. When he had a long day at the base, she would have hot tea waiting for him. When she was held up late at the factory, he would have dinner ready for her, complete with candle lights.

One night over their candle light dinner in her mansion, Iroh had more news for her.

"I have to visit the Fire Nation." he said watching her eat.

Asami who was about to take a bite of food, sat up and put her chopsticks down.

"For how long?" she said, trying to cover up the emotion she she felt creeping up her throat.

"Two weeks." He answered. "Since returning from my leave, I haven't seen my family. They keep sending letters saying how much they miss me."

Asami smiled at Iroh when she noticed that he looked a little worried. "Iroh" she said as she reached across the table and took his hand. "Two weeks is nothing. You're visiting your family. That's completely different than being in dangerous zones for a whole year."

Iroh relaxed when he saw that she wasn't upset. He was really concerned that she'd upset with anther departure. He squeezed her hand and returned her smile.

"It'll be a fast two weeks. The factory is expanding so I'll be busy with distractions." She said.

Iroh watched her speak with a calm and collected manner. He was so lucky to have this amazing woman.

"I love you." He said.

Asami smiled and replied "I love you too."

* * *

**An: Yay! I found time to write more! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it!**

**IMPORTANT: So you know how in the last chapter I was like "This takes place in my 'Togeher' Universe." Well I changed my mind. I'm just gonna write this as if this is what really happens after the end of book 1. So this means Mako IS a cop and Bolin is still probending. Confused yet? I'm sorry about this. I just couldn't make up my mind. But I've officially decided and I'm sticking to this decision. I promise I won't change again.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I knkow I tend to write short chapters so everytime I was ready to wrap things up I'd stop and say "Margret! Don't stop. Keep writing." **

**So let me know what you guys think. Love it? Hate? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'm writing for you guys! Thank you SO MUCH for reading. I truely appricate it! Please review. Reviews keep me going. Criticisim is always wlecome! Thank you!**


	7. I Wanted to Surprise You

The sun was setting as Iroh's ship docked at the Fire Nation Capitol's dock. As Iroh stepped off his ship, he could see his mother off in the distance. As Iroh walked towards her, he held out his hands and she mirrored his motions.

"My son! It's so good to see you." Honora said.

"Mother, it's so good to see you too." He said as the finally embraced.

"Now tell me all about this girl that's keeping you in Republic City." The Fire Lord said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Mother." Iroh sighed.

"Leave the boy alone Honora." Came a voice from behind Iroh's Mother.

Iroh looked over his mother's shoulders to see his grandfather walking towards them. Iroh smiled and stepped to the side of Honora to greet the former Fire Lord.

"Can't a boy settle into his home before he's pestered?" Zuko laughed as he hugged his Grandson.

"Thank you Grandfather." Iroh whispered as he pulled out of the hug.

Zuko held onto Iroh for a second longer and whispered back "Don't thank me yet, your grandmother and I want to hear all about her."

Iroh sighed; this trip was going to be a long one.

* * *

Iroh had been gone for almost two weeks. Asami was busy with work and was able to keep her mind off him during the day. But at night when Asami would return to an empty house, save the staff, she would realize just how much she missed him.

It was the late afternoon and Asami had finished work early. Asami returned home and was currently sitting on a couch trying to read the newspaper when suddenly, she loudly sighed and set down the paper. She was bored and was missing Iroh terribly. He wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Asami laid her head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"What can I do, that will distract me until tomorrow?" she wondered aloud.

Asami contemplated calling Korra, cooking, and fixing up one of her cars in the garage. After thinking for a few minutes, she decided to go with the last option.

Asami went out to the giant garage of the mansion. Before she knew it, she had her jacket off, was under the hood of a car and was covered in grease. But that didn't matter because Asami's mind was finally off Iroh and was focused on what her hands were doing to the car.

* * *

Iroh was glad to be back in Republic City. Yes he loved his family, but they spent the whole trip trying to get information about Asami. It's not that Iroh didn't want them to know about her, he just wanted them to meet her for themselves, when the time was right.

Iroh felt a little guilty lying to his family and telling them he had to leave early for business with the United Army. However, he Missed Asami terribly, and even though he would have been back to her the very next morning, he just couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

As he walked up the steps to her mansion, he saw that around the corner, the garage door was open. Iroh started walking in that direction figuring she was probably working on one of her many cars. Sure enough, when he made it to the garage, he saw Asami with half her body under the hood of a car. She was wearing a white tank top and grease spots on her arms. She was tinkering away and was oblivious to the rest of the world.

Iroh started walking very quietly towards her, planning to surprise her. As he got up right behind her, he poked her sides and said "Boo!"

Asami, who was so focused, was completely startled by this that she jumped up, causing her to slam her head into the hood of the car. In an instant reaction she kicked her leg back in self-defense.

Iroh was not expecting Asami to jump like that when suddenly; Asami's leg kicked him right in the family jewels. Iroh jumped back crying out in pain and clutched his groin.

Asami, who was still in self-defense mode, finally pulled her head out from the hood of the car and spun around, grabbed the intruder by the arm and pulled it tight behind his back. Then she shoved him to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground, Asami jumped on top and held him in place. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Finally, Asami realized who she was pinning and gasped.

"Iroh! Oh I'm so sorry! What are you doing here?!" She cried as she jumped of his back and helped him into a sitting position.

Iroh moaned as he sat up and clutched his groin. "I missed you and came home early. I was trying to surprise you but this didn't quiet go according to plan."

Asami blushed and replied, "I'm so sorry."

There was a minute of silence. Then Asami said "But if it makes you feel any better my head is in just as much pain as you probably are."

Iroh immediately looked up at Asami who was crouching in front of him. He sat up a little more and put his hands on her head. "Yeah you hit your head pretty hard. Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

Asami smiled at his concern and replied "Come on, let's go inside and get some ice."

* * *

It had been a week since Iroh and returned from visiting his family, and Asami couldn't be any happier. She just loved how in sync they were. He always seemed to know when she was upset and just how to make her feel better. Like today, for example. Today at the factory, things were busy. It was meeting after meeting and on top of that, an assembly line broke down. This was going to slow production for the rest of the month. Asami was on her feet all day and was starting to stress out. Just when she thought she couldn't take anything else. Iroh showed up with a basket in his hand.

"What's that?" Asami said from behind her desk and she set down the papers she was currently working on.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a picnic for lunch today." Iroh answered.

Asami smiled, stood up and walked around the desk and up to Iroh. She smiled up at him and placed chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'd love that." She whispered.

* * *

"Busy day?"

"You have no idea." Asami sighed as she bit into her roll. Iroh and Asami were on the roof of the factory and were enjoying the view of the city as they ate their picnic lunch.

"I had a feeling you could use a break." Iroh said. Asami was amazed at his ability to sense her emotions, even when they were miles apart.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She said to him.

Iroh looked up from his food and smiled. "I know you'd do the same."

* * *

About a month later, Asami was having a normal day at work, when she felt like surprising Iroh with her own surprise picnic lunch.

Asami was walking through the United Forces base with a picnic basket on her arm. As she headed towards Iroh's office, she ignored the many wolf whistles the United Forces men were giving her. When she finally made it to his office, she found Iroh sitting at his desk with piles and piles of papers. He looked angry.

"Picnic?" She asked as she leaned against his door post. Iroh looked up from his desk and smiled as soon as his eyes laid on Asami. He sat back in his chair smirking.

"I'd love that."

* * *

Iroh and Asami were sitting on a blanket underneath a tree, on a cool grassy hill.

"This is just what I've needed." Iroh said as he leaned back on his elbows. His head was tilted back, with his eyes closed and facing the sky, as if absorbing the sunlight.

Asami watched him and smiled. "How has work been?"

Iroh sighed and then lay back on the blanket. "Busy." He sighed.

"Tell me." Asami said as crawled to his side and curled up next to him. Iroh smiled and wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Well, it's been meeting after meeting, then another sector asked us to send them some extra men to their base in the Erath Kingdom, but I'm already tight on men as it is." After Iroh finished going on and on about his busy day, he let out a long breath.

Asami sat up and hovered above him. She kissed his lips lightly and said, "I'm sorry you've been so busy, but I know you'll be able to handle this."

Iroh smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you." He said. Then he lifted his head up and kissed her a little more passionately. They were both enjoying the moment when they heard, someone cough. Oh right they were still on the base.

They both immediately sat up to see a cadet looking rather uncomfortable. "Uhm... sir, there is a phone call from the city council requesting your presence at the Avatars speech tomorrow."

Iroh coughed and said "Uh yes tell them I will gladly be there."

"Yes sir." The cadet replied. Then he ran off.

Asami blushed as she started to clean up the food. Iroh smirked and started to help her clean up.

"Will you be at Korra's speech tomorrow?" Iroh asked as he folded up the blanket.

"I wish. They asked me to be there because they wanted everyone who helped in the efforts against Amon. But I have a big meeting tomorrow, so I can't make it." Asami answered. It was going to be the two year anniversary of the defeat of Amon and Korra was giving a big speech about equality and peace between benders and non-benders.

"Well, I'll let you know how it goes." He said as they finished cleaning up. He leaned down to Asami and gave her a kiss.

* * *

The next day Asami had just finished her long meeting and went back to her office. She sighed and sat down at her desk. That meeting seemed to have taken forever. Now she had papers to organize. Asami started sorting when she heard a light knock at the door. Asami looked up to see Mako in his full cop uniform, standing in her doorway.

Asami sat up a little. "Mako?" What are you doing here?" She asked.

Mako stepped farther into the office. Asami noticed that he looked a little pale.

"I just came from Korra's speech." Mako answered.

"Oh how'd it go?"

Asami noticed that Mako looked extremely uncomfortable. He swallowed what seemed like to be a big lump in his throat.

"Mako, what's wrong?" Asami asked as she got out of her chair and walked up to him.

"Asami… "Mako whispered.

"What is it?" Asami asked as she stepped closer to him.

"There was… there was an… an assassination attempt on Korra. Someone tried to shoot her."

"What?" Asami gasped. "Spirits, is she ok? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with her?" Asami asked frantically.

Mako swallowed another lump. "She's fine. Someone jumped in front of her to protect her."

"Oh thank the spirits." Asami sighed. "Who jumped in front of her?"

Mako placed both of his hands, firmly on Asami's shoulders. Asami looked up at him confused.

"…Iroh."

* * *

**A/N: Duhn Duhn Duhn! **

**Well I've started school and have been so so busy. Sorry I havent updated in forever. Hope You guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Criticisim is always welcome. Thanks!**


	8. Giving In To The Darkness

_ It was a warm sunny day as crowds gathered in front of City Hall. The crowd seemed to be buzzing with excitement for the Avatar's speech. Korra stepped out form inside the building. The crowd started cheer as she stepped up to the podium. The flashes of cameras were blinding. _

_ Iroh stood at attention next to the podium with Tenzin and Chief Beifong on his right side. On the other side of the Podium stood Mako and Bolin. Iroh was standing there not really paying attention to the speech as he scanned the faces of the crowd. Iroh tried to pay attention to the speech as Korra said something about 'equality' and 'new era of peace'. He was wishing Asami was there to stand by his side._

_ Iroh found himself tuning the Avatar out as his eyes roamed the crowed. As he scanned the smiling faces his eyes landed on the angry looking face of a man. Iroh thought it was odd but didn't think too much about it. That was until he noticed the man moving forward in the crowd. Iroh watched the man as he stood at the edge of the crowd and reached into his pocket. Suddenly, the man pulled out a gun and aimed it right at Avatar Korra. _

_ Now, Iroh was running purely on instinct and his strong desire to protect others. Just as a loud bang was heard throughout the town square, Iroh jumped and pushed Korra to the ground. Screams were heard everywhere as the crowd started to panic and run amuck. Iroh hit the ground hard. Things were starting to fade to black. As he tried to stand back up, a piercing pain shot through his body, from his chest. As Iroh lay there, he looked down his body to see crimson red staining his already red uniform._

"Iroh! Stay Calm!" "Don't Move! We're gonna get you help!" _He heard. Iroh looked up to see a worried looking Mako kneeling over him. Iroh grabbed the collar of Mako's uniform and tried to speak but was finding it difficult as blood started to fill the back of his throat. Iroh spit a little and tried to speak again. _"A- A-…""What? What is it?" _Mako asked franticly. _"Asami… take care of Asami." _Iroh said_. "Asami? …yes I promise. But you're going to be fine. You will see her again." _Mako franticly urged. As Iroh gave in to the darkness that was washing over him, he could only hope Mako was right._

* * *

**A/N: So I know this is really really short. This is because I was not planning on updating anytime soon but I recieved so many reviews that I was just so excited. So I decided I would get the next chapter up in about a week. But Then I realized that I'm going to be extremely busy and probably wouldn't be able to get the next chapter up for a while. So I decide I'd post this little bit that I have already written. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They seriously keep me going. Maybe if a I get lots of reviews for this chapter, I'll find time to write another short little something. Anywyas, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Criticisim is always welcome. **


	9. We Have To Trust

_Thump… thump… thump…_

The sound of her own heart beat was all Asami could seem to hear as she walked down the endless hallways of the hospital. They seemed to stretch on forever as she began to feel dizzy and weak with every step she took.

"Here Asami." Mako said from beside her, finally pulling her out from her trance. She looked around to see they were in a waiting room. Tenzin, Bolin, Chief Beifong, and some people she didn't recognize were sitting in chairs scattered around the room as Mako talked to a nurse behind a desk.

To her right, Asami noticed a couple of healers and nurses running in and out of a room. As the doors swayed back and forth, Asami could see into the room. That's when she saw him. There was Korra and many healers crowded into the small room with healing water around their hands, standing over Iroh's pale body. There was so much blood. It seemed to be everywhere. It covered the healers' shirts, hands and the bed which Iroh was laying on.

Asami couldn't control her body. She leaped forward before she realized it and started running for the door towards Iroh.

"Iroh!" She screamed helplessly.

Bolin Jumped in front of her just before she could get to the door. When Mako heard her scream he turned around to see her struggling against Bolin to get into the operating room. He jumped into action and held her back by holding her arms behind her. Asami continued to struggle.

"Please! I need him! I need him! Let me see him! Please! Let me see him! Please!" She screamed helplessly. Mako was struggling to keep her restrained as she thrashed against him. Her hair was a mess. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to scream and thrash about.

"Asami!" Mako shouted as he harshly pulled her back against him. "Listen to me! If you go in there you'll just get in the healers' way! If you want to help Iroh… if you want him to get better you have to stay out here."

Asami started to calm down but the tears continued to flow down her face. Asami gave out a desperate sob as she dropped to her knees while Mako continued to hold her arms. She felt so desperate. She felt like her heart was breaking in half.

"Mako" Asami whispered sadly as he let go of her arms. "He's all I have." Asami whispered again as she covered her face with her hands. This had to be the worst pain she had ever felt, worse than when Mako dumped her. Worse than when her father had betrayed her. Even worse than when her mother died; at least then she had hopes for a better future. But now, without Iroh, she could see no future.

"I know." Mako said quietly. "That's why you have to stay out here… so the healers can save him."

"What if they can't?" She cried into her hands.

"We just have to trust." Mako said quietly as he kneeled behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Asami's tears finally slowed. She looked up from her hands to see everyone standing up and looking at her with concerned faces. Asami looked back down, took a deep breath and finally stood up. Mako helped her into a chair where she awaited the news of Iroh's surgery.

* * *

_Chaos. Utter chaos was all that Mako could see, hear and feel. Mako's first thought was Korra, who was pushed to ground right next to him. As soon as she hit the ground she looked to Iroh, saw him hit the ground, then immediately went into the Avatar state as she went into the crowd. She was fine._

_Mako then ran straight to Iroh. He was laying there looking down at his chest as the crimson of the blood started to blend in with his uniform. "Iroh! Stay Calm!" "Don't Move! We're gonna get you help!"_

_That's when Iroh asked him to take care of Asami. This man just saved the love of his life. Of course he would do everything he could to take care of his. _

Mako's flashback faded to the back of his mind as he looked at Asami. She sat in her chair looking so pale and staring off into space. She looked as if she would fall apart at any minute. He couldn't blame her though. If it were Korra behind those doors, he'd probably be in the same state.

* * *

"Dammit!" Korra muttered as the water glowed around her hands. Three healers worked furiously on Iroh's chest as Korra used her healing techniques to try to keep Iroh from losing any more blood. But he was losing so much.

"We're losing him." One of the healers said as if almost giving up.

"NO!" Korra shouted. The healers with their hands in Iroh's chest, the healer performing CPR, the extra nurses and healers crammed into the room all momentarily froze and stared at her.

"This man just saved my life! He saved your Avatar! He's the crowned prince of the Fire Nation! We cannot just give up on him! The love of his life is probably on the other side of that door waiting to see if he'll make it! I don't know about you but I don't want to have to tell her that she'll never see him again! Now are you going to help me save his life or are you going to just give up on him!"

The healers and nurses all exchanged a quick glance then instantly went back to work. Korra sighed a breath of relief then went back to focusing on Iroh.

"_What the?" Korra thought as she was pushed to the ground._

_Bang!_

_Korra immediately looked up to see Iroh hit the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized what just happened. She immediately jumped to her feet looking into the screaming crowd. That's when she saw a man running… not as if scarred, like everyone else, but as if trying to find a hiding place._

_She immediately went into the Avatar state and went after him. She knew Mako would help Iroh while she went after this man. As she caught up to him she bent the earth around him to capture him into a cone._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The many voices of the Avatars asked in a booming voice._

"_Finishing what Amon started!" the man shouted angrily as he struggled against his restraint._

_Just as the last word left his mouth Korra tightened the earth around him and knocked him out. _

_As she faded out of the Avatar state, tons of police and metal benders pulled up at her sides. _

"_Take him somewhere, where he'll never see the light of day." she spat. She then ran back towards the stage where healers started loading Iroh into an ambulance._

"_Let me help!" She shouted as she ran up to the ambulance. The healers were in no position to argue with the avatar. They could use all the help they could get._

_Just as she stepped inside the truck, Mako called to her. "Korra!" She turned to see him outside the ambulance doors. "Take care of him, ok?" He said in all seriousness. "I'm going to get Asami." Korra nodded. Just then the doors shut and the ambulance was off toward the Hospital._

* * *

**Alrighty Guys! I know I haven't updated in forever because I was sooooo busy with school. Well now I'm on vacation for month so I'm going to try to finish this. I should have at least one more chapter before the end of my break. I plan on having this story finished before Book 2 comes out.**

**So it was like midnight, and I was laying in bed when I suddenly got the urge to write this chapter. I was up till 3 trying to perfect it. I know it's not perfect and I know it's short, but that's just how I write. **

**Anyways, thank you so much for continuing to read this story even though I haven't updated in a while. I re-fall in love with these characters every time I write a new chapter and I hope you guys feel the same.**

**Please let me know if there is anything you like or don't like. I'm writing for you guys! Please review and let me know what you guys think. Thank you so much! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! CRITICISIM IS WELCOME. REVIEWS GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING.**


	10. Please Come With Me

_Maybe this is just a horrible dream. Yes. It's just a dream. Any minuet now, Iroh will wake me up and tell me that I'm late for work. _Asami thought.

But it wasn't so. As the doors to the operating room opened, Asami realized she'd never wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Korra walked out with a solemn face. Asami's heart sank. _No. _She thought as she rose to her feet and walked towards Korra.

"The healers and I did everything we could." Korra said softly. Tears started falling down Asami's cheeks. "He's in a stable condition right now but… he's lost a lot of blood. We don't know if he'll make it through the night."

Asami was sure her knees would buckle at any minute.

"But if he does make it through the night, he should be fine. It's a waiting game at this point." Korra added.

Asami slowly nodded. "Can I see him now?" she asked in a weak voice.

Korra responded with a nod. Asami immediately ran into the room. There laid Iroh on the bed. He was shirtless but with bandages wrapped around his chest. His arms were at his sides as he laid there looking horribly pale.

Asami starting sobbing as she went to his side. She sat down in the little chair next to the bed and grabbed his large hand between her two small ones. She brought his hand to her lips and began to cover it with kisses as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

She stayed like that for a couple of minutes then finally laid his hand back down. She looked up at his pale face and started to cry more. As she placed her hand on his cheek a shiver ran through her bones when she felt how cold he was.

"Please Iroh." She whispered. "You have to make it. I… I can't go on without you." She cried. She continued to cry and beg for him not leave her until she fell asleep with Iroh's hand tucked between her own two hands and her head resting on the bed.

* * *

_What's that light? Why is it so bright?_

Iroh slowly opened his eyes.

_Oh… it's the sun. Why does my hand feel so heavy?_

Iroh looked down at his left hand to see Asami's head resting on their joined hands. She was fast asleep. Iroh looked a little closer and saw her face was stained with tears. That's when Iroh remembered everything that had happened.

_I almost died._

_I almost would have never been able to see her again._

_But she's here now. Spirits… I never want to be apart from her again. _

"Asami." Iroh whispered. His voice was a little weak.

"Asami." He whispered a little louder as he shook his hand a little.

Iroh watched as her brow furrowed a little. She slowly opened her eyes, then as if remembered everything, her eyes went why and she jumped up out of her seat.

"Iroh!" she practically shouted. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He kissed back with all his strength.

"Spirits you're ok." She sobbed as she pulled out of the kiss. She continued to hold his face as she looked into his eyes as if to make sure he was really ok.

"Yes. I'm so sorry I worried you. I didn't mean to-"

"No." Asami interrupted. "I understand. You were doing your duty. I probably would have done the same."

Iroh smiled up at her then raised his hand to the back of her head to pull her down for another kiss. She happily obliged.

The couple was so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice two healers walk in. Asami was so happy that Iroh was awake, she didn't care that they walked in on their romantic moment. When the healers saw that Iroh was awake, they called in more healers.

The room was filled with healers for what felt like hours. They were examining Iroh and making sure he was stable. But after the long day it was finally dark outside and just Iroh and Asami were left in the room.

Iroh was sitting up leaning against the pillows as he ate his dinner the hospital provided him. Asami sat at his bedside also eating dinner. They sat there together, in a peaceful silence and eating dinner, when Iroh spoke.

"I'm going to have to return to the Fire Nation." Iroh said softly.

Asami looked back down at her food. "I know." She answered quietly.

"My mother will want me to recover in the palace, where she'll be close by."

"I understand" Asami said still not looking up from her food.

"But I want you to come with me." Iroh said.

Asami finally looked up from her food and stared at Iroh.

"It'll take a while for me to be completely healed and I don't want to spend another minuet apart from you. Will you come with me?"

Asami was so happy that she was speechless. When Iroh saw that she wasn't answering him, he grabbed her hand and asked again.

"Please Asami. Stay with me in the Fire Nation for a few months. The healers said I need to take it easy for about 2 months. I know that's a lot of time, but I would like you to stay by my side. You'll have your own space in the palace and everything. And my family has been dying to meet you. Please say yes"

Asami smiled at him. "Of course I'll go with you."

* * *

**A/N: Woah... I have not been on here in a long time... **

**Well School has been crazy and yeha I'm just not gonna make up excuses... **

**I was hoping to have this story finished by now but life happens...**

**Well anywyas, I randomly got a new follow on this story and so I was casually rereading it and decided to post a new chapter... so here it is... what do you guys think? Let me know! Criticisim is always welcome. If I get enough motivating reviews I may post another chapter sooner. But honsetly I don't know when I'll write again. Anywyas, thanks for reading! **


End file.
